WirelessHD is a wireless video area network (WVAN) specification that provides an interface for wireless high-definition transmission of HD video and audio signals for consumer electronics products. Devices implementing the WirelessHD specification typically include antenna technology that enables line of sight (LOS) and non line of sight (NLOS) communication with other devices, where NLOS is a radio channel or link having no visual LOS between an antenna of a transmitting device and an antenna of a receiving device.
However, a problem may exist in WVAN networks in that data wirelessly transmitted between devices may not be secure. Moreover, unauthorized devices may be introduced into the network that may be used to acquire private user data.
Accordingly, what is desired is a mechanism to provide privacy for user owned data in a WVAN network.